User talk:KniroAndTito3915
eric wilson was here thanks for deleting stuff sorry about last night i found out one of my friends is in the hospital because some asshole mugged her and iwas just angry This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:59, December 13, 2014 (UTC) She just had a broken arm because one of the girls slammed her into a wall but she'll get better soon This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:52, December 13, 2014 (UTC) ... Are you leaving wikia or something? Thanks for bringing your theory to my attention I thought that whole "let's part ways" thing meant we didn't need to help each other but I appreciate your concern Yeah you too, good luck thank you also I really like how he thinks I sent that like okay BREH THANK <333333 first the wubbzy cake now parappa? delish :999 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:01, December 21, 2014 (UTC) ALSO, WERE YOU LANI THIS WHOLE TIME!?!>!?!!>?!!!"!!?>! hulk hogan the danger dude This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:11, December 21, 2014 (UTC) HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES. The MLG videos? They're funny at first but it's the same thing over and over in them… so they get old really quickly I guess :/ Why do you ask? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:56, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Yeaaaah I found the first one funny but it's always either mountain dew doritos or that kid screaming "GET NOSCOPE'D!" so k LOOOOL the boys and their fads™ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:08, December 22, 2014 (UTC) yeaaaaah i don't get what the whole shabang shabong is about but guys™ wh LOOOOL bras and mlg' This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:52, December 22, 2014 (UTC) LOOOOOOOOOOL ITS LIKE MLG X BRAS X MCBOP X POLEDANCING he knows it's ur fave babe This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:14, December 22, 2014 (UTC) LOOOOOL just everything he's addicted to and bam lovely I BET HE'S THE HEAD COMMANDER OF THE BRA UPRISING This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:46, December 22, 2014 (UTC) OKAY BRA CASTLE WITH BRA WALLS I This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:05, December 22, 2014 (UTC) WOTTTTTT THORN BRA This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:58, December 22, 2014 (UTC) MCBOP piercing KAT's heart with the thorn bra And you know what song plays? Ooh? Ooouh? bleeding love This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:41, December 22, 2014 (UTC) wh did he make did he make a 9 form bruh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:19, December 22, 2014 (UTC) OH LOL you haven't even seen his final form yet wh hammer of the gods™ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:51, December 22, 2014 (UTC) LOOOOOL his spoon and bowl noises intensify' wh GODDDD WHAT? marvel This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:27, December 23, 2014 (UTC) GODDDDDDDDDD WHAT spyro must be telling haiden all about her marvel team™ wh thorns intensify This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:46, December 23, 2014 (UTC) marvel heroes in a thorn bra twerking on androids' This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:02, December 24, 2014 (UTC) LOOOOOL IDEFK but u shood make an android icon This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:26, December 24, 2014 (UTC) LOOOO NICE ANDROID FERDDY IN A SANTA-SAN SUIT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:11, December 24, 2014 (UTC) OOOH LOL I DUNNO BECAUSE I THOUGHT THOSE WERE BEAR EARS orange haired weave' This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:30, December 25, 2014 (UTC) LOL YEAH I SEE NOW THEY'RE DOG EARS idk why i thought they was some BEAR EARS wh OMG THANK YOU THE LIPPIES STYLE IS LIKE BOOM BOOM POW POW BABE my new laptop isn't even working so i can't draw kurisumasu thangs smw,.l;a'w This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:34, December 25, 2014 (UTC) ur babe ^ - ^!!!!! geting betr n betr!!! LOOOOOOL REALLY? YOU KNOW WHO WOULD LIKE THAT??? zy. tell him all about ur undis he'll go nuts <3 wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:48, December 25, 2014 (UTC) LOOOOOOOL SHE ACTUALLY THOT YOU WANTED THE LEOPARD BRA I HONESTLY CAANNNN'T LOOOOL THAT'S HILARIOUS NOW YOU N ZY CAN HAVE MATCHING PANTIS N BRAS NYA~ LOOOL I'M DYING This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:13, December 25, 2014 (UTC) HIS MOM SINGING ABOUT BRAS WH MARVEL AND HER SPYRO wh river the roleplay This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:32, December 26, 2014 (UTC) LOOOOOL zy wearing a leopard bra with undershirts MIXELS AND CANDIS™ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:24, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Z-bra Wh Zy imagining you in leopard undis? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:25, December 26, 2014 (UTC) LOOOOL I SAW Haiden was like "wtf why did she ban him" haidn sad his mastaah is gone :( wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:22, December 27, 2014 (UTC) oh yeah I was in chat when he said "it has sexual stuff" but i immediately left after he said that like nOPE ALSO I think haiden watched it too ._. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:38, December 28, 2014 (UTC) YEAH LIKE DONT CORRUPT HAIDEN UGH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:41, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Yeah it was in chat while they did a stream too Just AHHHHH also apparently 111's voice got hella deep This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:20, December 28, 2014 (UTC) yeah i made an excuse to not join because like hell nah anyways zy and haiden were fanboying because like "YOUR VOICE IS SO DEEP!?!>!>?!>?" i was just like "… shirtless dad" wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:23, December 29, 2014 (UTC) 111 THE MASTER OF SEDUCTION. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:33, December 30, 2014 (UTC) LOOOOOOL seducing the boys with his manly voice <3 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:41, December 31, 2014 (UTC) do u have ur laptop again sam :3 and LOL get possessive of the hubby sam cause he's comin in for da kill This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:58, December 31, 2014 (UTC) OH OKAY I was wondering like "dang she's still using her phone" LOOOOOL do u crave zy minerals This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:35, December 31, 2014 (UTC) OHHHH okay just check chekin babe LOOOOOOOOOOL in a field of zy minerals you harvest them and sprinkle the minerals all over ur food like salt This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:49, January 1, 2015 (UTC) More lik hazel moon ecks dee LOOOOL zy deluxe combo starter pack Turns bananas brown in 2.5 minutes This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:04, January 2, 2015 (UTC) fab yules yuletide carol yule log channel LOL no deodorant This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:44, January 3, 2015 (UTC) i read fabules as fabyules This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:06, January 4, 2015 (UTC) a fabulus fireplace sounds sweetealicious™ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:50, January 4, 2015 (UTC) LOLWH squishy noises sploder? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:56, January 4, 2015 (UTC) 111 stalking me again' This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:15, January 4, 2015 (UTC) yeah about the 21 kid was 9+10 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:52, January 4, 2015 (UTC) god wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:00, January 5, 2015 (UTC) u wot m8 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:31, January 5, 2015 (UTC) //triple-airhorn// DORITOS MOUNTAIN DEW HAHA This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:58, January 5, 2015 (UTC) PARTY SLEEP EAT PLAY SMOKE WEED EVERY DAY AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA SOOOOO FUNNY BECAUSE WEED SNOOP DOGG BB GUNS DRUGS GAMES MLG DORITOS MOUNTAIN DEW SKRILLEX!!!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:32, January 6, 2015 (UTC) LOOOOOL CALL 911 NOW GOD YEAH THEY USE THE N WORD AND S WORD AND D WORD LIKE OMG SO FUNNY GUYS i'm bustin a gut here™ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:22, January 6, 2015 (UTC) UM OKAY WHAT THE FUCK IT DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME I HAD A NEW MESSAGE SORRY BUT WHAT THE FRICKLE WIKIA anyways Town of Percy the roleplay Wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:56, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Yeah it wasn't like I was ignoring you it's just WIKIA THO five nights at percy's wh end's beginnings ke$ha - run devil run This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:46, January 14, 2015 (UTC) we're waiting every night to finally roam and invite GODDD PEPPA PIG get dat sideways snout™ KESHA "make u sing like a boy's choir" LET'S GO!!! VAMOS doot doot This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:34, January 14, 2015 (UTC) the future keeps luring in like a pack of snakes UR SWEET LIL EYES' diego mydlink? is that like snapchat This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:01, January 14, 2015 (UTC) oh yeah and amphibians mmm that fresh sweaty back smell™ PEPPA'S RECKONING WAIT WHAT i never knew what a baby monitor was… CALIFORNIA GAMES This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:45, January 15, 2015 (UTC) OHHHHHHH DERP DID SOMEONE RIGHT "WITH A NOSE ON ITS BACK" right SWEATY NECK old geo teacher with the sweaty neck "let's solve this critter!!!" OHHH okay do u have a lil bab' at ur house a mon petit ange wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:38, January 15, 2015 (UTC) OHHHH OKAY LARGE SWELLING PORES suck in the air York peppermint patty OH GOD WHAT OH I thought you were like babysitting or something momma Delicious carcinogens This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:32, January 15, 2015 (UTC) OH MY GOD REALLY? gr oss disect an eyeball LOOOOOOL U mad? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:54, January 16, 2015 (UTC) EXCUSE ME WOT Y'know Death Wishes Aren't Refundable….Right? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:57, January 16, 2015 (UTC) OH!!! OKAY I THOUGHT IT WAS RANDOM FRENCH have u dissected asquid merry december, hoho--oh no This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:14, January 16, 2015 (UTC) LOL SAME "let's get this squid" OH WAIT NVM read too soon haha miss one miss young miss cutie pie asquid GODDDDDDDD he vanished into thin air' This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:37, January 16, 2015 (UTC) OKAY I WAT ITS FNAF AND FREAKING SELFIES I CAN'T/-'aman This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:47, January 16, 2015 (UTC) GET IT BECAUSE OWLS BIRDS CHICKENS This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:58, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Chica working at hooters' This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:44, January 16, 2015 (UTC) YEAH where the waitresses wear tank tops and booty shorts bluuh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:48, January 16, 2015 (UTC) yeah yeah yeah and then i hear sometimes at night they wear lingerie but that might just be in the city i live in ;-; also can i just say i was really worried??? XDDD This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:54, January 16, 2015 (UTC) OH MY GOD LOL Are you sick of the bra stuff he says? he keeps talking about garterbelts too like LOL Yeah I looked on her account, there's only one photo that might have me in it but it's from the back and a couple of years old so it's not that bad. But like… CITY NAMES… This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:54, January 17, 2015 (UTC) LOOOL REALLY??? Idk I think he just likes bras or something? I don't even YEAAAAH LIKE GREAT THAT'S OBVIOUSLY WHO I WOULD WANT TO SEE MY FACE!!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:45, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Yea he makes so many McBop pics XD??? GODDD YEAH IT'S LIKE ACTUAL SMEXY UNDIES LIKE OOUH GODDDDDDDDDDD 5!!! h This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:04, January 17, 2015 (UTC) I think it's because you talk to him more so you have to hear about it more. But don't worry I won't tell him anything ^^; FRIGGLES ALSO HAIDEN IS GETTING POSSESSIVE IN THIS STREAM This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:39, January 17, 2015 (UTC) GOD REALLY???? LOOOL ^^ NO I'M IN A STREAM WITH AU RAVOKA AND FREAKING RAGE AND HAIDN 111 streams <3333 GODDDDD This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:52, January 17, 2015 (UTC) MCBOP TWERKING ON KAT'S EYES™ Yeah Ravoka's cool but AU'S SNORTING and Rage isn't doing anything weird either I guess but like o_O This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:12, January 17, 2015 (UTC) GODDDDD SWEETEA JOINED THE STREAM!!!!!!! she sounds like you but higher pitched This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:44, January 17, 2015 (UTC) WE HEARD ZAPOR TODAY TOO!!!!! SO NOW WE REALLY JUST NEED SKF AND WE'LL HAVE THE DELISH ENSEMBLE time is sweetea' wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:56, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Okay sorry I had to go twerk with my mom like if you can talk right now cool but sorry I wasn't on before This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:26, January 18, 2015 (UTC) No I couldn't because I had to go with my mom But I've been in chat with zy and he keeps snorting and I keep taking screencaps so yeah that's nice This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:55, January 18, 2015 (UTC) OH MY GOD OKAY I have so many snorts like wtffffffff like a whole treasure trove of "UH" I can go in there again and see what he does… This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:14, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Okay But the problem is I'm on my phone right now at a snort thing so I can't be in two chats >.< Once I get home I'll demote him but I don't even know what to put for the reason. Like "you so nasty" wh Okay yeah just email me your new one thank This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:24, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Okay good... also I keep checking his scratch and he hasn't fixed the snorts. h. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:22, January 19, 2015 (UTC) yeah and he still has you under friends Like k GODDDD OKAY HE ACTUALLY DIDN'T NOTICE so I'll give him a lil nudge This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:25, January 19, 2015 (UTC) OH GOD IF HE STILL LOVES YOU… dhjklxkjmekl; also bismarck made a joke about leashes; OH MY GODDDDD LIKE SOME PERSON HAS BEEN FOLLOWING OUR STORY SINCE THE BEGINNING? LOL THEY MUST THINK WE'RE LIKE A SOAP OPERA BECAUSE WAT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:47, January 19, 2015 (UTC) gOD YEAH He was like "Haiden's obsessed with 5 keep him on a leash XD" like k MORE LIKE weirdest story ever™ oh merry kurisumasu This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:08, January 19, 2015 (UTC) LOL YEAH No more creepy bra imaginations plz… n thnk WE'LL KEEP 5 AVAILABLE FOR EVERYONE™ wh GODDD DWHAT massage mcperve This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:36, January 19, 2015 (UTC) awww but i'll miss when he excessively talks about poledancing or when he imagines kat bellydancing wh LOOOOOOL THAT AD BEST™ basically sums up what you're looking for godd THE GUY WITH THE VINE? AND THE SELFIES? DERP ur new hubbi wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:06, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Definitely babe™ you're gonna miss that deliciousness babe™ oh yeah also RAGE LIVESTREAM™ GODDD DID YOU GET THAT AD LOL YEAH i MEAN SORRY I MEANT SNAPCHAT not vine derp yum yum™ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:47, January 19, 2015 (UTC) GODDDDD When it all went down "I don't even-" LOOOOOL HIS BULBOUS KNEECAP .*grabs it* OHHHH OH OKAY also fun fact: sigma and theta are like us wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:02, January 19, 2015 (UTC) OH GOD EWWWW YEAH HE GRABBED HIS KNEE kind of like the picture of the muscular dad actually OH MY GODDDD!!!! "hiiiii" ZY METAPHORS LOL idk i remembered he said something about being like upsilon and then i randomly thought "does that mean we're sigma and theta then!?!?" because reasons OH GOD LOL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:15, January 19, 2015 (UTC) LOOOOOL the kid? a decoy wh GOD THE PASSIVE AGGRESSIVE HI' LOOOL the pops? his voice? probably not because girl This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:34, January 20, 2015 (UTC) LOOOOL the kid has no clue what sonic even is and the dad's just like "hrurrrurhrurh" YEAH but wasn't he in the chat alone when he would say that like k pops the echidna™ GODDDDDD SOUNDS JUST LIKE HIM LOL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:51, January 20, 2015 (UTC) LOL YEAH because who knows who they actually are so just "the kids" GODDDD! LOL actually that really happened. some lady used pictures of her daughters to reel in internet doods™ AND THEN THE PASSIVE AGGRESSIVENESS MAKESE SENSE IF YOU DON'T THINK ABOUT IT!!! LOL THE POPPING NOISES bit-crushed OHHHHH GODDDD LOOOOL DO IT YOU REALLY SHOULD also, sweetea on the stream again™ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:03, January 20, 2015 (UTC) YES KNOWLEDGE SON™ emeralds GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD get haiden with his deep voice wh "uh, hello? hello?" LOOOOL THERE'S A STREAM RIGHT NOW AND I'M LISTENING TO IT BECAUSE I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO DO until 6 at least and sweetea sounds like she's 0.5 cm away from the mic merry kurisumasu This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:13, January 20, 2015 (UTC) OH MY GOD EVERYTIME I SEE "SORASS…" sore ass wh GODDD!!! haiden's trying not to be corrupt from the phone guy™ wh LOOOOOOL "I'M A NAIVE 13 YEAR-OLD BOY" "BRAS" "LINGERIE" I CAN'T YEAH SHE DOES!!! like sometimes she would speak really… idk how to describe it and i was like "oh hi me part 2" she watches the old streams i've been in and then imitates my voice wait what!? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:08, January 20, 2015 (UTC) GODDD sore axis OH MY GOD!!! LOL 111 be watching your streams and I know he was watching because he commented on the Google+ for the stream like k YEAH LIKE why would you tell someone you're naive? just weird… LOOOOOOOOOOOL WHAAAAAAAT WHAT SHOW WAS THAT EVEN. POLE DANCING AND BRA AND UNDIS LIKE K GODDD!!! every noise you thought was real? it's just a soundboard GOD!!! also kfg not knowing about 9 despite all the ship pics™ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:25, January 20, 2015 (UTC) I don't think so but who knows… I should check just to see LOL YEAH LIKE… BEING NAIVE USUALLY ISN'T GOOD SO WHY MENTION IT!??!? GODDD DID THEY GO TO SOME STRIP CLUB GODDD YEAH! aliss takes pictures of herself wearing bras and sends it to theta and he gets grossed out by them LOL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:55, January 20, 2015 (UTC) GODDDD okay so he didn't even make a post it was an incognito stream so k YEAH AND NAIVE MEANS LIKE… INNOCENT IN SOME CASES not innocent at all GODDD!! steals things and puts them in a strip club k YEAAAH!! then theta's like "k bye" I SHOULD REALLY DO THAT IN THE COMIC LOL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:01, January 20, 2015 (UTC) yeah hhhh knowing he watched that other stream makes me shiver YEAH THAT'S LIKE totes the def of naive sounds like australian male strippers NO THEY DON'T actually theta starts clinging to sigma because "bestest of friends"™ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:09, January 20, 2015 (UTC) he gets tickled pink when he ehars me' wh "GODDDD" jsut YEAAAAH aliss goes to victoria's secret and buys a lot of random bras BUT NOOO THEY DON'T REPRESENT US TBH because theta has feels for sigma because . . . . . demi' This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:21, January 20, 2015 (UTC) GODDD!! and now he's replying to me again like k obliges GODDD no theta says absolutely nothing about it other than blushing a few times like k but you probably won't even be able to tell in the comic because black and white LOOOOL no. Theta LOVES Haiden. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:54, January 20, 2015 (UTC) GODDD NO ZY TALK PAGED ME sends a random .exe game k good! OBLIGES. Also licking bras k OH MY GODDD D D D D. D DDD D D D D D D DD D D D Theta doesn't know what he feels exactly but he calls it "beyond friendship" because stuff in his backstory ;) But yeah he's okay with 5 because he's convinced himself he just thinks sigma's his best friend LOVES This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:57, January 20, 2015 (UTC) no i didnt open it just in case there are jump scares BUT LIKE YEAH like on scratch too he removed you as a friend but kept me LOOOOL THETA IS KUNCKLES LOOOOL yeah no more actual thetigma wh thigma thetas just a tsundere he loves haidnrn This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:45, January 20, 2015 (UTC) YEAAAAH Kind of something like the scary pizza faces. I dont know if he would do that, but also I hate anything .exe sooo GOD! YEAH IḾ THE SAME WITH 111 LIKE NOW THAT HE KNOWS THE LINK OF THE WIKI... lurks more WH KUNCKLES k'nuckles i know its ur fave ship dear This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:55, January 20, 2015 (UTC) i mean like it was _____.exe.php so .exe is in the name so baaaaah and the last time i opened a game of his it warned me about potential viruses soooo GODDDD! spyro seems fine but like all the girls and then haiden wh GODDDD U KNO U LOV IT they're just the bestest of friends This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:09, January 20, 2015 (UTC) YEAAAH LIKE IDK WHAT PHP IS bitmap wh haiden's like "B)" i mean if you want to that's okay but LOOOOL we keep moving™ indeedly indoodly This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:17, January 21, 2015 (UTC) that's why i didn't even ye GODDD! dot ping jiff GODD! LOL sunglasses i don't know, they moved last time, they might move again or they'll get tired of moving and be like "eeeeh", but then again if zy watches it's just creepy but it's not like he can actually do anything to be weird to you This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:16, January 21, 2015 (UTC) GOD you're one of the peops that say gif I used to but apparently it's actually pronounced jiff so Yeaaah but zy would find the new wiki anyways because like... Searching up your username This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:45, January 21, 2015 (UTC) wh English?? yeahhh… there's really no point in moving he'll LURK MORE wh erribes This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:16, January 21, 2015 (UTC) well not always... there are words like giraffe wh gi gige YEAH I CAN'T GET OVER ERRIBES FREAKING LURKS MORE!!!!!!!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:31, January 21, 2015 (UTC) mama GODDD!!! LIKE i don't think you can come up with that randomly it's his real name™ wh LURKS MORE in the bra section of the store wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:44, January 21, 2015 (UTC) NOT EVEN WITH A DEFINITION maybe a middle name™ brerribes wh GODDDD! EVERY TIME I THINK OF CAKE I ALSO THINK OF LICKING IT OFF SOMEONE'S CHEST BECAUSE CAKE BRA!! GOD! lurks more in the garter section This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:56, January 21, 2015 (UTC) FREAKING PEOPLE WITH RS INITIALS!!! I CAN'TTTTTT oooh okay. he goes by his middle name too? k blackberries shootout YEAAAH see how i changed sigma's favorite food from cake to asparagus wh OH MY GOD!!! you must because theta lurks more in the butt chap section This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:23, January 21, 2015 (UTC) YEAH!!! LIKE IT'S SO WEIRD!!! GODDDD ………… lenny face I DID ON HER SFCW PAGE i love asparagus actually so like LOL oooh do you like coffee ice cream™ GODDD lurks more in the speedo with holes section This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:35, January 21, 2015 (UTC) LOOOOOOL haiden being possessive™ haiden's voice™ god wait what!? Asparagus has a weird texture but it's okay for me… BUT UGGGH CELERY CAN GO ROT LITERALLY SBNAMKLA;'[W I LOVE IT TOO OOOH YOU MEAN THE LIL CHIPS!? BRUH holes randomly for venthilation OH MY GODDDD!!!! spray can of cheese attached to the butt of his speedo™ LOOOOOOL moob ensemble ---> shirtless dad bra wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:34, January 21, 2015 (UTC) GODDDD but like he's 12 so…………………………………………………………………… oh I JUST LOVE DEEP VOICES OR VOICES THAT GET DEEPER I'M SORRY not sorry UGGGGH IT TASTES LIKE PLASTIC AND SOMETIMES IT HAS LIL BROWN FARTS ON IT!!!! like k OHHH! those random cookies that people put in the bowls and they stick out? I LOVE THOSE definitely™ GODDD!!! ALSO I REALLY LIKE HOW YOU WERE ALL "if I remake s&sl i'm gonna take the cheese coming out of the speedo part out…" BUT LIKE I MEANT A BOTTLE OF SPRAY CHEESE ON THE BUTT. NOT ACTUALLY COMING OUT FROM THE SPEEDO EWWW LOL zy is shirtless, muscular, and he grabs his knee™ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:02, January 21, 2015 (UTC) YEAH Haiden's my son as I like to call him so thinking "ooouh" is uhhh wh LOOOOL Knuckles' voice in SA1 UGGGGGH WHAAAAAT? LOL digest them as a family™ GOD! "that's oh" *makes up bra situations* LOOOL YEAH and after the kid goes to sleep the dad posts them like "hey gaiz this is mah face :P u kno u lov it sweetie BD" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:01, January 21, 2015 (UTC) GODDD! One syllable names' GODDDD LIKE ONE FAMILY HAS A BIG STOMACH TO EAT GOD YEAH! And then he licks cake bras like k It's almost mah bday sweetie tm AP EXAM 17:36, January 21, 2015 (UTC) GODDD 9 fanime THEY EAT A MUPPET BELLY YEAAAAAAH like k obviously I'm being serious and he isn't LOL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:10, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Let's make sigma fanart even though kniro's my girlfriend I hate sigma!!!! //draws her// Lolk bro GOD!! zee' This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:44, January 21, 2015 (UTC) YEAH ALSO LOL YOUR USER BANNER STILL BRUH not sure if he intended to or if he's just a butt GODDDDDDDDDDD!!! Indonesia lurks more This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:18, January 21, 2015 (UTC) YEAH "Occupation: HATING SOME MOTHERFUCKERS" LOL nooo god no it doesn't say significant otter hhh GOD! "Sigma's ignoring us" //doesn't even know you guys are on the other chat but if I did I would've joined// obviously ignoring you guys ...the otter BUT LIKE STRGG like today i teased you like "it's mah b-day sweetie :P" AND GUESS WHO'S BIRTHDAY IT WAS TODAY AND I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW NOTGOTTEN'S. I CAN'T! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:14, January 21, 2015 (UTC) GODDD!! cake bra chan TAGS? erribes wh goddd!!! //doesn't reply to you because he's talking to me at the same time// rrrrrudere BANG BANG INTO THE ROOOOOM YEAAAH! AND I HAD TO TALK TO HIM BECAUSE MATH™ AND LIKE LOL I WROTE SOMETHING ON MY PAPER just "yaaas" and he started giggling k gige'ing This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:22, January 22, 2015 (UTC) OH GOD YEAH!!! Zy the double agent tm WH YEAHAAH HE GIGGLED AND I WAS LIKE agh not gotten plz This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:38, January 22, 2015 (UTC)